


The Final Test

by VelvetJay



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Other, Prequel, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetJay/pseuds/VelvetJay
Summary: Penny is close to her goal of seeing the world she just has one test to pass will she do it?
Kudos: 1





	The Final Test

Snow swept down fiercely over the cold continent of Solitas, the bright lights of Atlas a mere blur amongst the blizzard. 

Metal feet trudged through the storm, unhindered by the snow or the cold. The orange haired girl entered into one of the Dust mines named “Arctic Bravo” as shown by the lettering on the busted door.

“I am entering the mine now!”

“Remember darling. If this goes well, you’ll be allowed to go to the Vytal Festival.”

“I know papa, but I wish I could go now. The world is still so new to me.”

“Just follow your orders, eliminate the Grimm and return back to Atlas!”

“Yes sir!” 

Penny almost rolled her eyes at how bossy the newest commander to the military, Clover Ebi, was. Upon entering the mine, she began slowly taking in her new surroundings, icy walls with Dust crystals of various colours sticking out of them leading down a dim corridor.

“It’s very pretty. High temperature indicates the presence of Fire Dust.”

“Indeed, but it’s also highly dangerous, so no lasers. The last thing we need is another collapse!”

Penny’s face fell, a disheartened look coming into her eyes, remembering how she had brought the training room roof down upon team FNKI. Luckily their Aura had prevented any major damage, but it had pushed Penny’s chances of seeing the world back even more. 

She paused, spotting a trio of Beowulves sniffing around a few broken mine carts and discarded tools. One of the creatures sniffed the air, curiously twitching its ears and nose. Penny opened her dark gray backpack, seemingly through willpower alone, unfolding ten swords from it. 

“Now, we’ll see if all that faith you’ve put in her combat skills is worth it.”

Penny jumped forwards calling out, “I’m battle ready!” alerting the creatures to her presence. They charge towards her, the leader being swiftly dispatched by ten swords cutting through its neck from left to right as Penny swung her right arm outwards. Her gaze then locked onto the second Grimm, thrusting her hands forwards, she propelled her swords into the Grimm’s back. 

Her eyes darted around, beginning to glow slightly as she activated her night vision for the remaining Beowulf. She jumped back, recalling her swords to her as the creature leapt from the shadows, opening its mouth to snap down around the young robot. She scanned the creature, noticing its spikier, bony appearance.

“An Alpha!” she said, with a hint of glee. 

The Alpha lunged towards her, Penny jumped to the side, twirling past it as she dragged her swords across its right side. The creature rolled into a minecart, crushing it under its weight. It snapped its head towards her.

Penny leapt into the air, firing five of her swords down towards the back of its head. She landed, locking her feet against a rail track whilst pulling back with all her might. The creature shook violently trying to dislodge the blades in its skull. With a loud cry of excitement, Penny shot her remaining five swords into its back, strategically placing them in between the spikes.   
The bronze hilts of the swords clicked as they began to emanate a green glow, with a small whine, the five swords in its back fired off a single shot each.

“I said no lasers!”

“To be fair, with these readouts she fired a low powered burst.”

Penny looked at the dissolving creature, puzzled. She wondered why these creatures would attack humanity, who would make such creatures of terror and destruction? She wanted to ask, but felt like it would be silly. She gave a small sigh, recalling the time she asked Harriet to be her friend only to be dismissed as a machine. 

“I’m more than that...” she muttered, folding her swords into her backpack as she stared at her hands.

“Make your way further into the mine. There’s more Grimm according to the reports.”

She made her way further into the tunnel, scanning each and every dark space she could spot. Low critters drifted through the air as Penny rounded the corner into a long tunnel, clicking off her night vision as it was a lot brighter here thanks to the mining lights.

“Dead end,” she says, observing a large black mass in the middle of the tunnel.

“That’s no blockage.”

The mass began to shift, moving on its own as Centinels crawled away from it, moving along the walls and floors.

“It’s combat time!” 

Penny squinted her eyes as her dark gray backpack opened, unfolding her weapons and allowing them to float behind her. 

“My catchphrase is getting there.” 

She shot forwards, pulling her swords along with her, a loud cry escaped her mouth as she stepped on a single Centinel, crushing its head whilst she thrust her hands downwards, driving her swords into ten more creatures scuttling across the floor. 

“Watch yourself!”

Penny looked around, startled at the creatures crawling up and over the ceiling and walls trying to surround her. She brought swords close to her, allowing them to form a circle around her waist. Gently she raised up on her toes and began to slowly turn on the spot, moving her weapons in a clockwise motion whilst she closed her eyes. 

The Centinels screeched, spitting out green goo as they wrapped around a partner, lunging towards her. A smirk crossed Penny’s lips as she thrust her hands upwards, pushing her swords above her, quickly rotating them. She began to control her buzzsaw of swords, moving it around, slicing through the Centinels that flew towards her. A silver blur formed around the girl, twirling and swishing through the air, slicing methodically at her attackers like a murderous cheerleader. 

She aimed the points out to the sides as she pushed her weapons up into the ceiling, creating a fan-like spin to cut through the remaining Grimm on the ceiling. She gave a small curtsy as she pulled her swords back to her, opening her eyes.

“All Centinels are dead sir!” 

Penny turned her attention to the blockage, firing her swords into it. A loud roar shook the mine. Penny gasped, pulling her swords back as the blockage moved to turn around, its glowing eyes locking on to its attacker. 

“An Ursa?”

“Indeed. Pull back, I’ll get the Ace Ops in!”

“Negative!”

Penny ran forwards, swinging her arms out sharply, bringing them across her chest and forming an X shape, commanding her swords to sweep down across the Ursa’s chest in the shape of an X. The creature roared, thrusting its right paw out towards her, punching her in the chest. Penny screamed, rolling across the floor before springing back to her feet. 

Her green aura flickered as a determined look came into her eyes. She pulled her swords down in front of her, slowly rotating them as the hilts clicked. A light green orb pulsed, forming in the centre of the spinning swords. She balled her hands into fists, thrusting them forwards, her focus on the centre of the Grimm’s chest as the orb fired out into a long beam.

Black and gray smoke rose up from the Grimm’s chest as the beam hit it. The creature slowly lumbered forwards, refusing to be pushed back by the beam. Penny squinted, the beam glowing brighter, crackling as it burrowed into the creature, the smoke grew thicker.

With a dull whine, the orb slowly died down, the beam becoming fainter until it disappeared. Penny stared right through to hole just before the creature collapsed, a smile crossed her face as she folded away her swords into her backpack. 

“Very good. Return to Atlas, the Ace Ops will secure the mine.”

“I think someone’s jealous.”

“You did say I’m to replace human huntsmen from the combat fields though. If I was being replaced, I’d be sad.”

“You’re not replacing anyone yet. Humanity still has a role to play in this fight.”

“Did I pass the test? Was I amazing and spectacular like you wanted?”

“You were amazing darling. I’m sure when Ironwood sees this footage you’ll be the number one pick for the Vytal Festival.”

“Will I be able to make new friends?”

“Perhaps. Come home darling and I’ll review your performance before seeing the general, but be careful.”

“Now worries papa, I’m combat ready! Hey, I think I got it!”


End file.
